


And The Kick Off

by MystermonV



Series: Who am I [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hydra (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystermonV/pseuds/MystermonV
Summary: Natasha visits peter after carol leaves and some more events unfold... to peter's disliking





	And The Kick Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry for the dealy again, if there was much of one i dont know how patient you guys are, I want to thank bbblaney77 for the inspiration for the next few chapters, he gave me a lot of new ideas and even helped with some of the ideas for this chapter. i highly recommend you go check out his stuff and give him some support

"Holy shit thats crazy, are you guys ok??" tim asked as they had finished explaining their version of the story and why they hadnt actually gotten anything

"Yeah we're fine, we are gonna go grab a pizza and head back to my house, thanks for letting us borrow the truck" peter said as he went to walk out of the cafe before turning around "Oh, and its got a full tank of gas now" he said with a smile and walked out as he slid his jacket on "You ready space girl"

"Waiting on you tabby" she said as she got on the bike "I get to drive this time"

"A. Tabby? and B. you know how to drive a motorcycle" peter said confused and shocked at the recent developments

"Tabby, as in tabula rasa" she said and he just stared blankly "its latin, it basically means blank slate"

"Oh, thats neat, so why are you calling me that"

"You can not be this dense. Your mind is a blank slate dipshit thats why"

"oh. You can drive a motorcycle" he said moving onto the next subject

"Of course i can, i used to have one myself"

"Alright, here you go" he said and tossed her the keys and got on the back. She fired up the engine and they took off to the house

* * *

**HYDRA BASE**

"JOHNSON GET IN HERE NOW" The commander shouted and a smaller scientist came rushing in

"Yes sir?" he asked sheepishly

"Would you like to tell me why i just received word from agents, that not only i spider-man back in the field, BUT HE IS IN NEW ZEALAND AND NOT AT THE COMPOUND LIKE YOU TOLD ME HE WAS!!!!"

_"shit" _ he swore in his head "I uh, i uhhh" he stuttered for a story before just turning to take off and running out of the office. he rounded corner after corner hoping to find a way out before it went into lock down. As he rounded another corner he saw an open door leading to what seemed to be the outside, he rushed out of the door just to slam into a wall and knock himself down to the ground. when he regained his senses he saw the world seemingly collapse around him with a green like tint "What the hell?" he asked, his head feeling like it was split in two.

"You like it, its illusion tech. Made yours truly" a voice said behind him

"Who are you"

"Names Beck, and someone wants you dead" he said before his hands flared with a green symbol and everything went black

* * *

**PETER'S HOUS** **E**

"what do you want on the pizza" Peter asked Carol as they got into the house and he pulled out his phone

"Uhh why not just do some cheese and pepperoni" she suggested as she plopped onto his couch, face first and let out a groan

"sure i guess" he said and dialed the number "Hi, i'll have two large pepperoni and cheese pizzas please" he said and continued ordering as he stood in the kitchen "All right, thank you" he said and hung up

"So how long until it gets here" she asked as she flipped through more shows to watch

"Uh about forty minutes" he said as he floped onto the chair next to her

"Ugh, what do we do until then" she groaned

"idk, i feel like i need a shower so im going to go take one, ugh if they get here before im done then here" he said and tossed her his wallet as he got up and walked away towards his room. after a few minutes she heard the shower start up. as she sat there with nothing to do she decided to look through his wallet

_i mean, he gave it to me, im sure he knew id look through it_ she thought as she opened it up and looked at the contents. There was a list of numbers that said at the top "If found, Call one of these", the numbers were his, of course, and some of the avenger's. The next thing was a photo of him and her, he was in a hospital bed wrapped in bandages and she was curled up in a ball next to him, it was clearly taken by someone else but when she flipped it over there was a date in the top left "September 22nd 2024" shocked that he had that picture, _why does he have this_, she remembered the day but he clearly didn't. as she got lost in thought about why he would have it the doorbell rang and someone knocked on the door

"ooh pizza's here" she said and put the wallet down before getting up and going to the door. But when she opened it, it wasnt the pizza guy "Oh shit"

"Why are you here?" Bucky asked

"Got back to earth and wanted to say hi to peter, what about you"

"Needed a safe house, i was doing a mission nearby and it took longer than it should have, and instead of using shield resources thought id pop by and say hi"

"Well come on in, tabby is in the shower but he should be out soon" she said inviting him in and flopping back on the couch and resuming the show she was watching. Bucky simply plopped next to here in a chair and waited for a bit. They could tell Peter was done in the shower when they heard the water turn off so they made the quick plan to hide Bucky and scare him. When he came around the corner in his pajamas bucky lept out from behind the doorway and went to grab him and yelled, only for peter to react by grabbing his arm and flipping him over his shoulder and putting a foot on his throat

"Woah peter calm down its bucky" carol said jumping the couch and rushing over. He quickly realized what was going on and released bucky and helped him up

"Oh my god i am so sorry man are you ok" peter apologize pulling bucky up from the floor

"Its ok peter, i didnt know you had that quick of reflexes without your spider-sense"

"About that" carol said

"oh yeah, i started to get the hang of them, well not really. i just started to actually run into things causing my spider sense to activate" peter explained

"Thats cool, well at least we know you still have them" bucky said before the doorbell rang again

"oh that might be the pizza this time" carol said and went to the door where they could hear a few muffled voices and then carol returned to grab peter's wallet and returned to the door and then came back with a few pizzas, making a pose with them and receiving a chuckle from the two as they followed her to the couch and sat down and started another movie

* * *

**HYDRA BASE**

"WAKE UP PRISONER" 

"Huh... where.. where am i" johnson asked

"Why did you betray hydra" the man asked

"You are a bitch, thats why" johnson insulted only resulting in a punch across the face "God just like ex" he spat resulting in another punch, this time to the gut "You wanna know why i crossed you, that raid on the compound that started it all. My brother was a guard there, and guess what the last order he followed was 'Just get one in the building, at all cost' afterwards, he was found dead under a pile of rubble, you guys said that he died in battle, that one of the avengers put a building on him, but the security cams tell a different story, they show spider-man saving him, only for you guys to put a bullet in his brain because you thought he was corrupt along with the gut that originally let him go, but that's not it, you tried to kill my sister. A village you tried to bomb, my sister was there, files show you knew, but you did it anyways. Guess who saved them, spider-man, the one you wanted me to brian wash into a killing machine" he ranted and explained, staring straight at the camera he knew his commander was watching

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i know there was a huge delay and this one is super short given said delay, but i have an idea but i cant figure out how to put it without ending this chapter so short.


End file.
